


Library confessions

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Multiple, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry confesses something about Draco. What happens when Draco overhears?





	Library confessions

Harry fell for him slowly. When he finally realized he was gay after the war, he never imagined he would live happily ever after. He went back to Hogwarts to get his NEWTs. He didn’t want to be an Auror anymore. He felt he did his due and accomplished what he set out to do. He no longer wanted to chase dark wizards. He wanted a quiet simple life. He decided to go for his defense mastery. Hermione and Ron went back with him along with many of the survivors from his class, including several Slytherins. The Slytherins were subdued, but made apologies to the golden trio. There was a truce set. They all just wanted to do well, work quietly, and pass their NEWTs. Slowly but surely Harry grew to be friends with several of the Slytherins, even falling for one of them. He knew he could never have him. He became depressed. He hoped that his crush would go away, but it kept getting deeper every day. It was so hard. Harry just focused on getting his NEWTs, graduating, and moving on. He longed to be with the one he loved, but he resigned himself to never letting his dream to get the better of him. His friends tried to help him, but he couldn’t let them know the truth. They would never understand. He felt like a freak. Of course it was true, he knew his Uncle was right. So he locked away his feelings. That was until a week before graduation after they had taken all their NEWTs, Hermione cornered him.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Hermione asked.

Harry had looked at her confused. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about ‘Mione.” He replied honestly.

“Draco. You are in love with aren’t you?” Harry just stared at her. “I see the way you look at him.”

“Yes. I do. I can’t tell him. I couldn’t handle the rejection.”

“Harry, you deserve to be happy.”

“I know, but I still cannot tell him.”

“Honestly Harry, are you not a Gryffindor? Buck up, and tell him how you feel.”

“You don’t understand. I’m a freak. He would never return my feelings. I just want to graduate and move on. We only have a week left. I will never have to see him again, so my feelings will go away. I will get over him.”

“Harry, you are not a freak. You never know. He might like you too. Don’t give me that look. Harry, you will never know unless you try. You are right, we only have a week left.”

“Mione please. Stop. Just because I love him, doesn’t mean he will love me back. This is hard enough letting him go. Please don’t make it harder. I would give anything for him to love me back, even for one night. It would make things harder for me but to have a memory of that one night would be a treasure. I know I can’t have it or him. I want forever with him, but I can’t.”

“Oh Harry, maybe I can help you.”

“Please don’t. Leave it alone. Don’t you dare tell him either.”

“I would never Harry! I wouldn’t do that to you. Maybe I could get you a chance with him?”

“I don’t want to be hurt.” He confessed.

Hermione noticed Draco was approaching them, and Harry didn’t notice, she saw her opportunity. “What would you do if he returned your feelings?”

“As if. It’s so unlikely. Draco would never feel the same. I don’t know how to tell him that I love him.” She saw Draco’s eyes widen when he heard the confession, so she pressed further.

“Okay and what if he confessed he liked you first?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t get my hopes up like that. I am pretty sure he’s not even gay.” Harry admitted.

“You don’t want to look back and ask what if?” Hermione said.

Harry didn’t want to fight anymore. Hermione saw Draco leave. She would get him tell her what he thought later. She thought she could help Harry get his man. She could not watch Harry be sad and lonely anymore. Enough was enough.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She confronted Draco later that day.

“Draco.” Hermione called out seeing him down the corridor.

“Granger.” He acknowledged her with a nod.

“Look, I know you heard Harry’s confession. I just want to know what you’re going to do about it. So far, you haven’t taken the news to the Prophet or made fun of him for it, so I am taking that as a positive sign.” She said.

Draco just looked at her though narrowed eyes. “I’m not going to do anything about it. I have tried to turn over a new leaf, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh I did. I thought maybe you would make the first move. I think you like him back.” She confessed.

“Are you so certain of that Granger? Even if I did like him, I am no Gryffindor. I am not brave. Shouldn’t he be the one to do it?” Draco retorted.

“Yes I am quite sure you return his feelings. He sucks when it comes to romance. Both of his earlier relationships were with strong-headed women who chased after him.” She replied.

Draco scoffed and walked away.

Hermione had to think of a new plan, but hoped she planted a seed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Draco lay in bed that night. He contemplated Granger’s words. Truth be told, he did return Harry’s feelings. He also fell in love with the annoying prat. But he was a Slytherin. He wasn’t bold or brave. He was surprised at hearing Harry’s confession. He had no idea Harry felt that way for him. He loved him back! What was he supposed to do about that? Part of him wanted to find out if Harry would be his boyfriend. The other part was scared of what that would mean for them and for his future. Gays were accepted, but his father had his whole future planned for him. Harry did not fit in with them. Hell, being gay didn’t fit with them. He was to uphold the Malfoy values. He would marry some pure-blood girl, and produce an heir. Being with Harry would end that. But did he want to follow his father’s rule anymore? Did he have a choice? He was so confused. Who could he talk to?

He couldn’t talk to Blaise. Blaise would take the opportunity to make fun of him and take over as Slytherin leader. He could talk to Pansy, who always thought his obsession with Harry was more than it seemed. She was right. Damn her! She would be supportive, but she wouldn’t know if his mother would approve, or if he still had family obligations to abide by.

He owled his mother.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry wanted to tell Draco how he felt. He honestly did. With only weeks left in the semester and everyone graduating and moving on, he didn’t want to lose his chance. He wanted to confess his harbored love for the blond. He just didn’t know how. Ginny and Cho both went after him.

With only days left. He had to do it now. He couldn’t let his chance pass him. He didn’t want to live with regrets. He needed to find the blond fast! He needed to tell him before he left. Now all he had to do was find him. There were no more classes, or exams to study for. Most students took to relaxing in their common rooms or outside. Draco would most likely be in the Slytherin common room. He could wait to see him during their next meal. Yes, he could wait until dinner. It was only a few hours away. He hoped Draco would be there.

Harry was anxiously awaiting in the Great Hall for any sign of the Slytherin. Hermione gripped his hand in support. He told her he was finally going to do it, he was glad for her silent support. Ron also silently supported him after confessing about his secret crush on Draco.

Finally a streak of blond hair entered Harry’s vision. He turned to see Draco calmly entering the Great Hall with a smile. He seemed happy about something. Harry silently hoped he got to see that smile more often. “Beautiful.” He whispered just audible for Hermione to hear, who smiled and squeezed his hand. He watched Draco sit with his friends at the Slytherin table. They both ate and chatted. Harry waited for his opportunity to chat with the blond. He got it. Draco finished eating before his friends and got up to leave for the Slytherin common room. Harry deciding this was it, got up to follow him out.

He hoped he would catch him before Draco entered the Slytherin dorms. He ran, almost skidding to a halt and crashing into Draco, when he found that Draco had not gotten that far at all.

“Um.. Sorry about that.” Harry said awkwardly.

Draco smiled down at him. “It’s okay. Were you looking for me?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I was. Could we go somewhere and talk?” Harry asked running a hand through his hair.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco knew what this was about. He was happy Harry finally got his Gryffindor butt in gear. After finding out from his mother that he had no more family obligations and that she had his full support and permission to date Harry Potter of all people, saying that he better bring him over for tea to re-introduce them, as he should if they were to become boyfriends officially. She seemed overjoyed at the thought of him and Harry together. He could imagine his mother already planning their lavish wedding. They weren’t even dating yet Mother! Draco brought him into his room so they could have privacy. He wanted to kiss Harry without an audience.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Draco asked knowing the answer already.

“I wanted to tell you that I have had feelings for you for a while. I tried to suppress them, but they only got worse. Then I fell in love with you.” Harry answered.

Draco smiled at him. “I love you too.”

“Seriously? I cannot believe it. Will you be my boyfriend Draco?” Harry asked.

“Of course I will!” Draco exclaimed. He approached Harry quickly. Grabbed his cloak and pulled him close. He heard Harry’s short intake of breath and smiled wider. He cupped Harry’s cheek angled his head right and smashed their lips together in a breathtakingly perfect first kiss. It was everything Draco had hoped for. He sighed into Harry’s mouth deepening the kiss, he heard a groan of approval from Harry. When they finally came apart, they smiled at each other. They kissed several more times after that. They promised to write and visit each other since their relationship was just starting, they wanted to date in secret first to make sure that they were ready for the wizarding world to know about their couplehood. Harry would be able to tell Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s and Draco could tell Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, and his mother. Nothing and no one else mattered. They were happy. They were in love. They were together.

\------FIN-------


End file.
